You're Not Alone
by Rhett9
Summary: Unrequited love sucks and it's a feeling Isaac Lahey is all to familiar with. Scisaac


Sometimes you can't see what is right in front of you but when you finally open your eyes you'll wonder why you didn't see it sooner. – Author Uknown.

It had been four years since we took down Gerard, saved Jackson and dealt with the alpha pack that had killed Boyd and Erica and in those four years a lot had changed. Jackson left town with his parents shortly after we saved him. He said he needed a fresh start and to learn how to cope with the fact he had killed innocent people. Allison and her dad moved to Washington. They both wanted a new start and to forget the pain their time in Beacon Hills had caused them.

Lydia followed Jackson as soon as we graduated. Derek became a better alpha as time passed. Losing Erica and Boyd had hurt him greatly after that he refused to turn anyone else with the exception of Danny. Danny had found out what we were about two weeks after the alpha pack made their way into town once he realized we were greatly outnumbered he asked Derek for the bite and refused to take no for an answer. Stiles, Scott, Derek and I grew very close in those times.

We leaned on each other a lot during those dark days and in a way it connected us in ways we never thought possible we became more than a pack we became a family. Stiles is still human and according to him it's better this way. Before Chris moved he arranged for a friend of his to train Stiles so he wouldn't be defenseless against the supernatural world. Stiles chose a sword as his weapon of choice and over the years he has mastered it. Derek had his old home bulldozed and in its place a new one was built.

After graduating Danny, Scott and Stiles all moved in with us. Scott finally accepted who he now was. I think his mom's acceptance played a huge part in this. Scott is now an amazing and capable wolf and Derek's head beta. But one of the biggest changes I think is how I feel about Scott. I had always known I was gay but I never really expected to find anyone.

My feelings for Scott changed that night at the rave when he showed concern towards my safety. No one had ever done that before. As time passed and I got to know him more my feelings only grew more. I could never talk about my feelings for him though. Even though I had learn a few weeks after the Alpha ordeal that Scott was bi he still held out hope that Allison would return to him someday.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked as he entered the living room.

"Danny and Stiles are training in the words and Scott went to the movies." I answered.

"You didn't want to go?" Derek questioned taking a seat next to me on the couch.

I sighed. "You know I don't like to be alone with Scott to long." Derek was the only person who knew how I felt about Scott. The rest of the pack only knew I was gay.

"I don't see why you just don't tell him how you feel."

"Because he still thinks he and Allison will get back together some day."

"Isaac you can't keep torturing yourself like this. It isn't good for you and Danny and Stiles are worried." Derek sighed.

"H-how do they know?" I asked.

"Isaac over the years it has become obvious to everyone except Scott that you want something more than friendship with him." Derek answered trying not to smirk.

"Well that's great to know." I said crossing my arms.

"We just want you to be happy and besides it would be good for Scott to. Allison isn't coming back and he needs to move on."

"I don't want to lose him as a friend if he doesn't feel the same."

"Isaac Scott is a good guy even if he doesn't feel the same he won't shut you out. We have all been through too much together. You have nothing to lose." Derek says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You know you good at that." I said smiling at him.

"At what?"

"Comforting us." I answered.

"I didn't used to be." Derek's smile dropped.

"You were still new to being an alpha Derek and what happened to Boyd and Erica was not your fault." I said looking him in the eyes. He stills blames himself for what happened even after all these years.

"Thanks Isaac."

"No problem it's what family does." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" I asked Scott as we finished tying our ice skates. I would never admit it to him but my heart fluttered when he had invited me to come ice skating as it often did whenever Scott spoke to me.

"Because you're the only one who can't say no to my puppy eyes." Scott smiled.

_Damn those eyes. _I thought to myself.

"Why didn't Stiles or Danny want to come?" I asked. Both Danny and Stiles loved ice skating and I hated it.

"Said they were busy all day." Scott's answer confused me because I know they both had nothing planned for today that's when it hit me. They planned this.

"I'm going to kill those two." I mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No Scott. Let's just get this over with."

Scott had gone to get us some hot chocolate leaving me alone at our table. I began to think about the conversation I had, had with Derek a few nights ago and I had come to the conclusion he was right.

"Here you go." Scott said sitting my cup down in front of me. I mumbled my thanks before take a sip.

"Scott I need to talk to you." I said sitting my cup back down.

"Sure buddy." Scott stated.

"Well I've liked this guy for a long time now..."

"So what's the problem?" Scott asked cutting me off.

"He is still chasing after someone else."

"Dude unrequited love sucks." I wanted to laugh at his comment seeing as how he was said unrequited love but I held it in.

"Yeah it does." I sighed.

"Have you tried showing the guy?"

"What good would that do?"

"Maybe it would help him see that he should stop going after what he has lost." Scott offered.

"I think I'll do that." I whispered before I leaned forward and kissed him. His lips felt like heaven against mine and I never wanted to let the feeling go sadly it wasn't up to me.

"Dude what was that?" Scott stuttered breaking our all too short kiss.

"That was m-me taking your advice." I answered casting my gaze down. I was stupid to have done that.

"I-I'm the guy?"

"Yeah you are and have been for the past four years."

"Isaac I…." Scott started to say before I cut him off.

"J-Just forget it happened." I said before getting up and running out of the building so Scott wouldn't see me cry.

**~Scott POV~**

"I fucked up." I said from my place on Stiles bed. I had just finished telling him what had happened between me and Isaac at the rink.

"Why did you react that way then?" Stiles asked from his computer chair.

"Allison." I answered.

"Dude Allison is gone and she is not coming back. Isaac has liked you for a really long time and he has been right here but you've been to blind waiting for Allison to see him." Stiles ranted glaring at me as he did so.

"You really think she is never coming back?" I had known in my hear all along she would never come back but for nostalgia sake I had hoped she would. A relationship with her was familiar with her. Starting with someone new would be hard.

"We all know she isn't man." Stiles said his anger replaced with pity.

"I can't believe I never noticed how Isaac felt."

"Sometimes, the love we are looking for is right in front of us - too close for the eyes to see. So, close your eyes and let your heart see for itself." Stiles says from his chair.

I stare at him. "Dude that was deep. Didn't know you had it in you."

"What can I say? I'm a guy of many mysterious." Stiles smiled.

"So you think I should give it a shot with him?"

"Sure. You have nothing to lose."

**~Isaac POV~**

_I ruined everything._ I thought as I cried into my pillow. I had raced right home after the incident at the rink and have been in my room ever since.

I heard a knock on my door so I sat up and whipped my eyes before muttering "Come in."

"Can we talk?" The hesitation was clear in Scott's voice. I wanted to tell him to fuck off that I was mad at him but he's Scott and I can never do that. Scott made his way over to my bed and pulled me into his arms so we were basically cuddling. We had done this a lot over the years so I thought nothing of it.

"Talk." I said trying to control my voice.

"The kiss caught me off guard only because I never knew you felt that way. But apparently everyone else saw it. I guess I was just too caught up in chasing a girl I knew I lost to see the amazing guy I had in front of me." Scott turns his eyes to look into mine as he finishes his confession.

"D-does this mean?"

"Yeah Isaac I want to give us a shot. If you want to." Scott smiled weakly.

"Of course I will. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms." I told Scott as I held him close.


End file.
